More or Less
by NekoKiku of Love
Summary: Hinata has been give to Itachi as a treay gift and a way to get him back on track. But Hinata doesn't love him...yet and Sasuke just so happens to love her. Things get more messed up when Itachi kills the clan and Gaara becomes her new husband.
1. Itachi

Chapter 1-Itachi

"So Hyuuga-san, is this what you really want. Hinata is your heir too.", Uchiha Fugaku asked, staring at the small girl beside the Hyuuga leader.

"Hai. Her sister shall take over instead. Hinata is a better _gift _to seal the treaty.", Hyuuga Hiashi said without much care as if he was given away small rock.

"He'll love Fugaku. She is soooo cute. And I can help her be the perfect wife.", Uchiha Mikoto's cheerful word still didn't ease Fugaku's. The small girl in front of him looked scared and very nervous. But Mikoto was right about her being cute. She had dark hair with a blue shine to it that covered her forehead and some strands framed her face while the rest went past her ears. The girl wore light blue kimono with pink and orange flowers on it. Hopeful he would at least like her enough to take care and protect her. Even though he was only 13, the boy never showed any interest in girls...or guys. Fugaku knew that his son was very buses but he was very worried about him and the small girl in front of him. His son behavior has been very strange lately which is one reason Hinata will be his bride instead of his other son's. His other son wasn't...rebelling and many girls loved him but girls...nor guys showed much interest in him either, only becides his amazing skills. But Fugaku was also worried that he pick hurt the small girl or scare her. He sighed, the deal is done. All he has to do is hope for the best.

"Hai, Hai Mikoto demo...never mind. Let's have the wedding five years from now so the two can bond and so Hinata will be of age.", Fugaku suggested.

"Good. Hinata do you understand.", Hiashi turned to the girl at his side. Said girl was now shaking like it was zero degrees inside even though the room was very warm.

"Ha..hai otok...otokooya.", Hinata stuttered. That was another problem. She was very shy so she stuttered alot. He knew his son would find that annoying. Again Fugaku sighed then turned to the young man on his right.

"Itachi, do you understand. Hinata and you are now engaged. Will you...", the boy cut him off as he finally spoke since the meeting began.

"I understand as well otokooya.", his voice was clear, firm, and kinda dreamy like. Itachi got up and moved towards the girl. "And I'm very honored to have you as my soon-to-be-bride, Hinata-hime.", he said sweetly and kissed the top of her head. Hinata blushed instantly when his lips touched her silky hair. Her father just stared blankly at then while Mikoto and stars in eyes with a 'Oh they are so cute' on her face. The only one shocked beside Hinata was Fugaku. He has never seen be kind to something or someone besides Sasuke, bit he doesn't call his brother Sasuke-hime.

"Well we mucst leave. Itachi has a mission and Sasuke should home from training. Thank you for your time...and er your _gift _Hyuuga-san. Goodbye Hinata-san.", Fugaku said as he stood up and took his wife's hand.

"Of course. Take care and goodbye.", Hiashi simple stated. Itachi still was knelling down and Hinata had a pink blush all over her face.

"Go..good...bye Ita...Itachi-san.", she stuttered out. Itachi only smiled and patted her head.

"Goodbye.", he whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek. Itachi then got up and followed his parents out the door. Hinata stared at him leave with wide eyes and a dark pink color soon covered her face.

* * *

A/n: This is just a teaser/prologue. More Chapters will be added by the end of the month...well only if people like and review. Also the next chapter will explain and give age and time about the fic. **Hoped you enjoyed and thanks for reading!**


	2. Sasuke

Chapter 2-Sasuke

Sasuke sat against the large oat tree, panting. Kunais lay scattered all over the forest. On trees, the ground and some in the lake with blood. Sasuke had been trying for two hours since school let out. During that time he finally was able hit every target but he ended up hurting his ankle...again. _I got it right. But I need to be better than niisan. I'm still no where near niisan. _Sasuke sighed as he closed his tired eye lids and drifted out to sleep.

_"Now Sasuke your otokooya and I will gone for two days. Itachi has the week off so he'll watch you. Ok sweetie."_

_"Hai hahaoya. Don't call me sweetie. I don't even like sweets."_

_"Hai, hai."_

Sasuke sighed in his sleep. The sun now setting and orange, purple, red colors melted into the sky. The wind blew the younger Uchiha's hair around and cooled down is warm skin s he slep peacefully.

_"Sasuke_ _time for school!"_

_"Hai, hai niisan!", I ran down the stairs to his brother in a flash. Itachi knelled down and poked my forehead, took my hand and we went out the door. We walked down the street to ninja academy. Passersby stared or stopped us and talked with Itachi, telling him how amazing he is or how cute I am. It was so annoying. And I really hate it when they say that I look cute! Soon we were at the academy grounds. Niisan knelled down again and poke my forehead._

_"Goodbye Sasuke."_

_"Will you pick me up niisan."_

_"No. Before otokooya and hahaoya leave they have a meeting and I must go. Next, ok"_

_"Ok niisan."_

Itachi sat down on his futon. Eyes closed and shirt off. He felted very relaxed for something reason. He had no idea why. The day been dull. Very dull. First he had to take Sasuke to school. Then I had to train. Then he to get ready for the treaty meeting. During the meeting the two clan leaders talked about dull and unimportant things. The only thing that caught her attention was when after the Hyuuga said 'treaty _gift_'. The gift had been his eldest daughter. His may have been the eldest but she was Sasuke's age. In fact she was in Sasuke's class. But the age thing didn't bother him because many young women are give to way more older men then him. What annoyed him was the way the Hyuuga treated the young girl. He gave her up so easily, like he planned that she would be a 'treaty _gift_' from her birth. He may have never talked to her but her knew for a fact that Sasuke had a thing for her. Marring her would break Sasuke's heart...well at least make even more mad him for what he planned to do very soon.

_I sat down in my seat, waiting for Iruka-sensei to come in. The same things as always happening around me. The boys talking about jutsus and 'who is better at throwing a kunai'. Some weird lazy boy sleeping and a boy play fetch with a small white dog. Girls talking about me and trying to sit next to me. I always tell them to leave of course. The seat next to me belonged to someone else. But today she wasn't there, next to me. She may be very shy and talk to me but that's why I like her. And since she sits next to me girls don't ask to sit next to me because she already. I wonder where she could be. She is never late. Could she be sick? Maybe I should head over to the Hyuuga estate to see if she is ok. Over the past few months I been here I have sat next to her. The only time she talks to me is when I talk to her. She has always been nice and helped me escape the weird girls when we have free time. I think I like...alot._

"Itachi-kun where is Sasuke-kun.", Uchiha Urukiasked the young man cutting up some carrots.

"I think he went off to train. He'll be back soon. Sasuke won't die or get kidnapped that easy.", Itachi said as he throw the carrots into the pot.

"Alright then. Do you need help with that.", Uruki poked to the boiling pot.

"No thanks Uruki-obasan."

* * *

A/N: Before I posted two chapters in one page. This time I seperated them. **Hoped you enjoyed and thanks for reading!**


	3. My hime

Chapter 3-My Hime

__

"Alright class, time to being. Everyone grab a book and read chapter 7.", sensei order us as sat down. I picked up my bag from the side of my chair and pulled out my book. Sensei began do 'roll call'. Just when I finally found chapter 7 sensei came up to me.

"Sasuke-san where Hinata-san. Is she sick?", he asked. So he doesn't know either. Could she be kidnapped then? She is an heir to the second peacefullest clan. I shook my head no.

"No sensei. I'm not sure.", I replied. Sensei sighed and went back to his desk while finishing up 'roll call'. That's it. I've got to see her!

Sasuke soon woke up from his little nap. The sky was now in twilight. Sasuke got up and gather his things. _Alright! I hope Hinata-san is only has a small cold. _The young Uchiha walked down the path to the Hyuuga compound. Now the sky was dark and the only light was from the street lamps. As Sasuke squeezed through the gates he heard crying. Sasuke looked around the main entrance. There was buildings, a garden and a pond. Sasuke listened closely heard it was coming from the garden. He looked around again to see anyone else was there or behind him. Sasuke entered the rather large garden. There may different flower, even some that looked very rare. The noise grew louder every step he took in the garden. Sasuke soon found the owner of the sobbing. A small girl with dark hair in only a thin silk sleeveless night dress sat on a bench with her hands over eyes near the red roses. The young Uchiha instantly froze. The crying girl looked up with red puffy eyes staring into his black sapphire ones. _Hinata-chan!_

"U...U...Uchih...Uchiha-san!", her stuttered words were only above a whisper, as if she was a ghost.

"Hinata-san why are you crying? Why weren't you at the school? Why weren't you next to me!", Sasuke soon snapped out of his daze and stood in front of her.

"I...I..I was...i..in a...a...me..meeting", she stuttered again, only softer, tears flowing down. Sasuke, not knowing what to do just cupped her face with his hands kissed her forehead.

"Stop, please stop crying.", Sasuke whispered, siting down next to her.

"O...t...oto-s...sa...sama...", Hinata began to cry even harder. Sasuke, without realizing it, pulled into his lap, holding her tightly with her head rest on his chest. Hinata grip his shirt and sob into, muttering a stuttered thanks. Soon the sky was dark, the only was from the moon. Sasuke looked up to see that the house lights were off. _What time is it. It must be like midnight. It's too dark and cold to stay here. Hinata-chan has stopped crying. I should leave now. _

"Hinata-chan it's...", Sasuke trailed off when he noticed she was asleep. _Kawaii!_Sasuke sighed and gentle picked her up bridle style. _I can't leave her here. Or she will be sick. But Where I don't where is her room. Everyone must be asleep. _

"S..s...sa...Sas...uke-san wh..where...a..ar..are we?", Hinata's soft voice pulled Sasuke out of his thoughts.

"Huh...oh gomen. We're still in the garden. It's really late and...well you fell asleep...and I didn't to leave out here in thec cold...and well...I have no clue where's your room." Sasuke stammered with a pink tint to his pale skin.

"Oh...sec...second...floor...the balcony...", Hinata muttered, still very sleeping. _Huh? What does that mean? _Sasuke looked up to find what she meant. The mansion near the garden looked like it had three floors. Along the rows of windows one of them had a balcony. _That must be it. _Sasuke carried the sleeping girl out of the garden. Using a tree near the window Sasuke was able to get on to the balcony while being careful not to drop her. Sasuke opened the glass doors and stepped into the room, gentle setting her on the bed.

"Sayounara my hime.", Sasuke whispered before going home.

* * *

A/n: This is the third chapter, that was separated from the second. It is just a better version. **Hoped you enjoyed and thanks for reading!**

Random info- There is a black sapphire, but it has a star in it. Normally called a star sapphire.


End file.
